Burning Up
by SarahSweeties
Summary: Titan’s Tower is sweltering, and Robin is having a few problems keeping his lusts in check. But when Raven visits his room, things heat up even more. NO LEMON unless you ask. RobRae.


**Disclaimer: **The Teen Titans aren't mine. Ha, I wish.

**Burning Up**

Robin couldn't stand it anymore. It was just too uncomfortable and embarrasing. Gasping and covering his loins, he ran to his room. Sweat was trickling down his forehead, his cheeks were flushed, and the tingling sensation in his groin was irritating him to no end.

It was June, and the air conditioning had, somehow, broken. Titan's Tower was a sauna, full of sweaty boys and scantily clad girls. This was _not _good for someone trying to appear as if they had no human impulses.

Robin reached his room, locked the door, and stretched out on his bed. The sheets, with his body pressed against them and no immediate relief being found, soon became as damp as he was.

There wasn't going to be any comfort soon, apparently. Robin sighed. He brushed his hair off his forehead. It was disgusting, really, all matted with sweat and dirt and the like. It was a wonder anyone could stand to be around him. He needed a shower.

But first…he had an anatomical situation to deal with.

Raven didn't even try to hide how hot she was. It must've been 98° in Titans Tower. She was just plain miserable, and everyone else was suffering right along side her.

She had removed her black leotard because it had been sticking to her like a second skin and had, instead, threw on her black bikini that she never wore unless forced to. She noticed, faintly, Robin react strangely to this. He had grabbed at his chest like he couldn't breathe, and had ran off to his room soon afterwords.

Beast Boy pulled at his green hair.

"GOD!" He yelled, rolling around on the floor. "It's so hot…"

He hadn't stopped whining for two days, and all the other Titans were getting sick and tired of it. "Raven, can't you do something…PLEEEEEEASE?" He begged.

Raven resumed reading her book, irritation threatening to overcome her.

"If I could," she replied, "I would've done it by now. So…I guess we sit here and suffer."

Beast Boy groaned and continued rolling around.

"Staaaaarfiiiiire….make her do something!!! I'm dying here!" The redhead Tamaranean girl stared in puzzled amusement.

"I do not think she _can _do anything about this, Friend Beast Boy. On Tamaran, the weather is not quite so….sucky?"

Cyborg, being half-machine, luckily had his own internal air conditioning system. He was lying on the other side of the couch, comfortable and asleep.

"Maybe we can hack Cyborg's internal system and steal his AC!" Beast Boy said, creeping up on his sleeping friend with a fiendish grin on his face.

Raven had gotten up from her chair and was now standing in front of him, hands on her hips.

"And do what? It won't work outside of him, stupid."

Beast Boy sweatdropped and grinned widely.

"Oh, right."

Then he proceeded to flop down on the couch and moan, his voice muffled by the pillows his had his face buried in.

"I'm going to my room." Raven said, and left, leaving the three other Titans in complete misery.

Robin gasped and stifled a moan. He couldn't afford to let anyone else hear him when he was so vulnerable, so human.

But, despite his best efforts, he groaned loudly as he came. Soon afterwards, there was a small knock on his door.

Robin, scrambling, attempted to throw his clothes on. He managed to get on boxers and sweatpants, but no shirt.

Sighing, he opened his door. His eyes were wide in horror.

It was Raven, with a devilish smirk on her face.

"Hello, Robin." She whispered huskily, "watchya doin'?" She asked this completely innocent, as if she had no idea. Robin hoped she didn't.

"Working out." He replied casually. Raven sidestepped him and entered his room. She noticed a towel laying on the bed and cocked an eyebrow. "Sweat." Robin continued simply.

"Oh, and suppose that white stuff is…?" Robin choked and ran to his bed, grabbing the towel and folding it. He threw it in the corner.

"Nothing." He replied, a bit too quickly. "That was nothing."

Raven sat on his bed. It smelled good, actually. It smelled of cologne and sweat and musk: typical Robin smell.

"Do you think I'm stupid, Robin?" she asked, reclining onto her elbows. "Because that's how you're acting."

She motioned for Robin to sit next to her. Hesitantly, he sat down. The bed creaked in the awkward silence that followed.

"No, I-I don't." Robin replied. Raven grinned, her violet eyes alight with mischief.

"Because I know: exactly what you were doing, exactly what was on that towel, and exactly what you don't want me to know."

Robin's mouth moved, but no sound came out. Raven placed a hand on his cheek. He was burning up, as if he had a fever. Her hands were suprisingly cool, a strange comfort to him. He shivered.

Robin seemed to regain the ability to form words for a moment, and, as Raven moved her hand downwards to rest on his bare chest, he struggled to sound them out.

"You…do?" He asked. Raven nodded solemly.

"Sure. I expected it anyways. You're human, right?" Robin winced noticably at that word. "I wouldn't expect anything else." Raven continued. "Besides, I've caught Beast Boy twice now." Now it was Raven's turn to wince. "Gross, really."

"But-but" Robin stammered, "me doing it isn't gross?" Raven trailed her fingernail in a circle on Robin's bare skin.

"You're not green," she replied, and left without another word.

'If things keep up like this,' Robin thought, 'It's gonna be a _very _long day.'

**FIN**

**Author's Note:** Don't forget to review!!! –'Lil Sarah


End file.
